I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio amplitude lighting displays and, more particularly, to an audio amplitude lighting display providing a unique and novel display unavailable in the prior art devices.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many systems in the prior art for varying the intensity of a plurality of lights in accordance with an audio frequency signal emanating from a signal source, such as a record player, tuner, tape deck or the like. In such systems the output of the signal source is suitably amplified and fed to a frequency divider network, the separated plurality of frequencies then being amplified and fed to the plurality of lights so that the various lights brighten and dim as their associated frequencies occur, for example, in a musical program. Certain of the lights brighten when bass notes are played, other lights brighten with the middle frequencies, and still other lights brighten with the high frequencies, the intensities of the various lights varying with the intensity of the signals associated with the various frequencies.
However, the visual effects provided by such prior art systems have been largely confined to a display of successively or contemporaneously winking lights, and the dominant pervasiveness of a bass note, for example, is visually indistinguishable from the sharper, piercing high notes. Moreover, previous systems have not fully exploited the interesting visual effects which can be achieved by producing light images which not only vary in intensity in accordance with the audio amplitude signal, but which also are characterized by an apparent movement.
Examples of prior art apparatuses and devices which are known to applicant are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,215,022; 3,478,837; 3,808,721; 3,343,453; 3,611,603; 3,949,350; 3,205,755; and 3,241,419. Of the aforementioned patents, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,419 represents the most relevant prior art known to applicant, and it discloses a display that has a twelve-channel frequency divider and associated electronics. This apparatus is a time-consuming, costly and complicated display. The twelve channels are divided into frequency ranges usually used for visual effects, say 500 to 5000 cps, resulting in each channel being so close (frequency wise) to an adjacent channel that the resultant light functions seem almost in unison with each other. Therefore, the twelve channels do not appear to flash in a true duplication of the sound source. It should also be noted that this aforementioned patent makes reference to the movement of lights, but it gives only the appearance of movement and does not actually provide for the movement of lights.
It would be desirable to provide a light display of the type disclosed herein which overcomes many of the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art apparatus, yet one which is basically simple in design and construction and, thus, inexpensive to manufacture.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the applicant and applicant's attorney the aforementioned prior art represents the closest prior art of which the applicant and applicant's attorney are aware.